Tutoring or else
by Square Mom Lover
Summary: Jasper is given ultimatum .. what happens when she meets her new tutor?
1. Chapter 1

"Jasper, you have a choice; either get tutored and ace the next test or sit out for the championship game," Coach Beryl says.

Jasper squints her eyes at the coach. "There's no way you'll bench me, you need me. We aren't gone win without me," Jasper spats.

"That's something we'll have to live with since our star quarterback is failing a class."

Jasper crosses her arms and bares her teeth.

"I don't care about your attitude. Next time I see you, you just better have picked up a tutor or you're benched." Coach Beryl slides Jasper a piece of paper with a room number and email on it. "Email her and tell her what you need help with. She's expecting your email."

…

Jasper sighs as she shuts her door behind her and throws her football gear on the floor, by the base of her bed.

Tutoring, of all things, why did it have to be tutoring?

Plopping down in her desk chair, she pulls open her laptop and goes to her email.

She pulls the slip of paper out of her pocket and types the email in.

 **Hi,**

 **I was recommended to you. I need tutoring to help with an upcoming test at the end of this week. Are you available?**

 **Thank you,**

 **-Jasper.**

She presses send and gets up from the desk. She makes it to her bed but before she can even touch it, her computer goes off, letting her know that she got a message.

 _Wow, she emails fast._ Jasper (with a lot of grumbling) makes her way back to the computer. Clicking on the new message in her inbox, she begins to read the response.

 **Hello Jasper,**

 **I'm free this whole week except Tuesday and Friday. If you don't mind me asking, what class is this for and what is a good day or time for you to start? Also, if you ever need to find me, I'm usually in the student offices or in room 260 of the dorms.**

 **-Garne** t.

Jasper looks at the letter and frowns slightly. Not only does she have to get a tutor, but the tutor is a student.

 **The test is in Statistics. That sound great to me. I can start tomorrow at 3. Where will you be?**

 **-Jaspe** r.

Jasper sits back and waits for Garnet to reply. Garnet's a fast typer, so there's no reason for her to try and get up to do anything.

 **Jasper,**

 **Tomorrow at 3 sounds fine. I should be in my room, but if need be, I can meet you in the student offices.**

 **-Garne** t.

 **No, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow at 3.**

 **-Jaspe** r.

With the last message sent, Jasper closes her laptop and moves to the bed.

She tried to take a nap, but something kept bothering her; who is Garnet?

….

At three the next day, Jasper knocked at room 260.

It took a couple minutes, but then the door opens.

Out steps a tall and curvy African American female with shades and a fro. She's sporting a grey tank top and a pair of baggy sweatpants, feet bare.

"Jasper, I take it?" her stoic voice asks, neither high nor too deep.

Jasper nods her head.

"Did you bring the work?" Garnet turns away from on the door and strolls toward her bed.

"Yeah, I brought it," Jasper says and closes the door behind her.

Jasper stands near the desk and looks at her future tutor.

"You can have a seat in the chair, if you want," Garnet says and waits for Jasper to have a seat.

Jasper nods and takes a seat in the chair. She lowers her backpack on the floor and rummages through it to find her books.

"So, what's this test on?" Garnet folds her legs up under herself.

Jasper finishes pulling out her books and searches for the class syllabi. "It's on probability."

Garnet nods her head and leans over Jasper to peer at the syllabi. "May I see the syllabi? And, do you have a study guide?"

"Yeah." Jasper hands Garnet the syllabi and begins searching for the study guide that the teacher gave her. Pulling it out, she hands it to Garnet who gladly takes it.

"Thank you." Garnet hands the syllabi back and grabs the study guide.

Flipping through it, she attempts to remember how to do the math.

"So, how long have you been a tutor?" Jasper asks.

"This is my third year, so about two and a half years," Garnet replies and hands Jasper back the study guide. "Let's get started." Garnet turns so she's facing Jasper and able to see Jasper's work.

"Okay," Jasper says and begins her work.

Garnet leans back against the wall, but occasionally she'll lean forward and look at Jasper's work.

Jasper, struggles to focus on the problems due to every time Garnet leans over, she can't help but inhale Garnet's scent; vanilla, nor not look down her shirt at her breast that look like they're ready to pop out.

"C-Can you help?" Jasper quietly lets out.

Garnet leans away from the wall and over Jasper, her scent burning Jasper's nose. Jasper holds her breath and tightens her fist. God did she really just want to bury her face in Garnet's hair.

"Are you okay?" Garnet asks and pulls away slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jasper responds.

"Really, cause if you grip the pencil any harder, you're going to break it. Can't you hear it cracking?" Garnet asks. Jasper opens her fist to look at the pencil. Indeed the pencil has started cracking.

 _Damn, this my favorite pencil._ Jasper looks down at her pencil and shakes her head.

"Do you need a break?" Garnet questions and leans back against the wall.

Jasper lets out a breath that she did even know she was holding.

"I don't think I can do this," Jasper mumbles to herself.

Garnet tilts her head at Jasper. "Why do you say that?"

Jasper turns to look at her, but struggles to keep eye contact and not stare at her chest.

"Jasper, why do you say that?" Garnet questions again.

Jasper swallows and quickly pushes away from the desk. Roughly grabbing her hair, Jasper begins pacing Garnet's room.

Garnet sighs and moves toward the end of the bed. Getting up, she makes her way to stand a quite distance behind Jasper, but close enough to touch.

She's not a psychology major for nothing and she sure as hell didn't spend the last year helping people with their emotional and mental problems for nothing.

"Jasper." Garnet reaches out and places her hand on Jasper's shoulders.

Jasper freezes at Garnet's touch before she quickly turns and slams Garnet against the wall; her hands positioned on either side of her head and her body itches to press up against the African queen.

"What are you doing?" Garnet questions, not a trace of fear or anything in her voice.

"You don't understand how bad I want to kiss you and ravage your body," Jasper growls out. "Your scent is driving me crazy, I can't focus." Jasper leans close to Garnet's neck, her breath gliding over it.

Garnet looks back at the football player with a blank expression. "What are you going to do about it?"

Jasper pulls away with a ferial grin on her face as she quickly moves her hands to Garnet's waist and pulls her against herself.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jasper asks against Garnet's neck.

Garnet bites back a moan and pushes Jasper away. "Maybe we'll continue with your studying when you're not so distracted." Garnet unwraps herself from Jasper's grip and sits on her bed.

Jasper doesn't turn to face her but stands still to gather herself.

"Fine," Jasper says and quickly grabs her belongings and leaves. The door slamming behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah? What' wrong with you?" Amethyst, Jasper's roommate asks as Jasper comes in and throws her backpack against the wall.

"Nothing," Jasper growls out as she plops down on her bed.

Amethyst looks over at Jasper and shakes her head. "So, how'd it go with the new tutor?" Amethyst questions with a slight smirk.

Jasper lets out a growl. "I don't know who she thinks she is, telling me to come back when I'm less distracted."

Amethyst just listens to her roommate vent before an idea pops into her head. "Hey!" Amethyst shouts and jumps up from her seated position on her bed. "There's this thing going on at the Hall, let's go." Amethyst stretches out her hand for Jasper to take.

Jasper looks at her roommates hand before rolling her eyes but taking it none the less. Amethyst smiles down at Jasper, even as she struggles to pull her up from the bed.

...

"Amethyst, what are we doing here?" Jasper questions as she and Amethyst find a spot to sit in the room.

"There's 'pose be the introduction of people within the school that can help with our classes. If it didn't work out with that one, maybe we can find you another one," Amethyst says in a hushed tone.

Jasper doesn't get to respond as the room quickly feels with people and the lights lower.

"Welcome, welcome," A smooth voice says from the front of the room. "We're nearing the middle of the semester, so I've decided to introduce the top tutors within the school."

Jasper watches as the speaks gestures out to a row of chairs containing four girls and one of them happens to be Garnet.

"Please girls, introduce yourselves," the speaker says before taking their seat and allowing each of the girls to speak.

Jasper watches as a slim female with peach colored hair makes her way to stand. "My name is Pearl, I can help anyone with English and Science and anything that goes in between."

As Pearl goes to sit down, another slim female but this time with blue hair stands. "Lapis Lazuli. I can help with Math, Psychology and Engineering courses."

Jasper swallows as she watches Garnet stand after the Lapis girl sits. "Garnet. I can help anyone with Math, Biology, History and English."

Jasper watches as Garnet looks out across the crowd and forces a shiver to stop as the feeling of Garnet staring at her washes over her body.

The feeling disappeared as Garnet turns to take her seat.

Jasper didn't pay attention to the last girl who spoke, all she knew was that her name was Peridot and something about Engineering. Her eyes never left Garnet.

"Hey, Jasp., Jasper!" Amethyst calls and shakes Jasper slightly.

"Huh, What?" Jasper says.

"Dude, you look like you saw a ghost. What's wrong man?"

Jasper shakes her head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Amethyst sighs and rolls her eyes. "Well, did you at least find a new tutor. You haven't taken your eyes off of Garnet since she spoke. You like her or something?"

"Something," Jasper mumbles out.

...

"Looking for a new tutor?" Garnet's stoic voice sounds from behind Jasper.

Jasper jumps a little at the sound of her voice and squints her eyes. "Guess you can say that," Jasper responds, not turning to face Garnet.

Garnet smiles behind Jasper and walks to the other side of the table and sits across from Jasper. "Mind if I sit here?" she asks.

"You're already seated." Jasper looks at Garnet before looking past her.

The table is silent for a while. Jasper, just doesn't have anything to say to Garnet, as she's still pissed about their earlier interaction.

"So, why are you really here?" Garnet questions, forcing Jasper's eyes to focus back on her.

"My roommate brought me here. She thought she could help..." Jasper trails off.

Garnet props her chin on the palm of her right hand. "And did she?"

Jasper furrows her brow before shrugging her shoulders. "I wouldn't know. All I saw was you."

"Hmm," Garnet lets out but doesn't say anything else otherwise.

After a while Jasper couldn't take the silence.

"Why are you really here?" Jasper throws Garnet's question back at her. "It's not like we spoke much before earlier."

If Garnet was put off or shocked by Jasper's question, she doesn't show it. "It's because you showed up..."

Jasper furrows her brow at Garnet's statement. _What does she mean?_

Almost as if Garnet could sense Jasper's confusion, she continues. "...you don't need no one else besides me tutoring you."

Jasper lets out a bark of laughter. "Are you always this possessive?"

Garnet blinks at Jasper. "Normally no. I try not to mix business with pleasure, but I see that's not case here with you."

Jasper just looks at Garnet for a while and doesn't say a thing.

"So, when's the next time you coming to get tutored?" Garnet asks changing the subject.

Jasper's jaw slacks and she quickly closes it. "We'll, considering my test is this Friday, as soon as possible."

Garnet smirks at Jasper's statement. "We'll, I'm busy tomorrow, so how about Wednesday you come see me and we can try to get you ready for your test .. again."

Jasper frowns slightly at Garnet. "Are we actually gone get some work done?" Jasper questions.

Garnet let's out a small chuckle. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Jasper fights the blush creeping up her neck as she takes in Garnet's question. "I'll see you Wednesday. Is 1 too early?"

"1 is fine, so long as you're okay with meeting me in the cafe for lunch?" Garnet looks at Jasper with a barely visible smirks pulling at the corner of her lips.

Jasper raises an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?" Jasper questions.

"Depends on how you take it."

Jasper sighs and pushes away from the table. "That sounds fine. I'll see you then." With that, Jasper walks away from Garnet.


End file.
